The Love Thriller spoiler edition
by aiyensakura02
Summary: SPOILER FACT: Take a peek in this future fanfic of mine. Starring Yoiuchi Hijiri and Miaka Sakura. It's love the new kind around and I mean literally. YxM ONESHOT...


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

You may have been wondering about the title, **The Love Thriller (spoiler edition)**. Well, for clarity's sake, please give an advance welcome to my future fanfiction…

The Love Thriller is my concept/story of a Youichi Hijiri and Miaka Sakura love story. Yep, you read it right, Youichi will finally be having his own love story on the right gorgeous age of sixteen paired up with Mikan Sakura's younger sister, non-other than Miaka Sakura.

Since I entered fanfiction, I was already thinking about making Youichi the main star since, no. 1, he's just as gorgeous and surely more kawai than our dearest Natsume Hyuuga and

no. 2, there is totally no point in not doing it since EVERYBODY loves this cute-that-will-turn-gorgeous guy.

I decided that Miaka Sakura should be the love interest and that she's got to be blood related to Mikan so that's why I made her the little sister. It's a younger generation version of a MikanxNatsume love team. It will be a challenge since I will also have to create other characters in their age bracket. That means I have to make a young version of the class B gang or some circle of friends.

Good news anyway. In this story, NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru and the others are now steady couples with some college/mature things to attend to. And in this fic, they will also have some major roles.

Reminders everyone, THIS IS A SPOILER. Meaning, once you've gone through this story, you'll have an idea what the real fanfic is going to be. BUT SADLY, the fanfic will not be coming out soon. I still have current fanfics to finish (So Sick InLove and Lifted By an ANGEL) plus the fact that my school schedules will never seem to loosen up. Being a multi-tasker is really hard especially when there are conflicts in some of my priorities, just like school. Sigh…

**The Love Thriller fanfiction will officially start the moment I have finished my two aforementioned fanfics. That will be a really long time from now. **

Still, I hope you look forward to it.

**P.s.** About the title, I'm not really stressing that this fic is a love thriller. That still depends on you guys if you'll be thrilled or anything. Just wanna say that _**'to thrill the readers'**_ will serve as the aim and will be the challenge for myself in creating this fic. Ok? Ok?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Love Thriller (spoiler edition)**

-aiyensakura02-

_I hate visitors…_ Miaka had somewhat muttered in her head.

Today seemed a-little-less favorable to Miaka. Well for one, her onee-chan, codename Shiro-neko, had left her and went on some foreign land to do some serious butt-kicking action for the academy with her ever-so-powerful boyfriend-rumored-fiancé, codename Kuro-neko.

Second, someone was made to watch over her, courtesy of her onee-chan, while she was away. Which means someone, whoever it is, would most likely have the authority over her for the mean time big sis is away. That she hated so much.

Third, following problem number two, that someone is non-other than her official school partner (as Jinno-sense ever so daintily put it), also popularly know as Youichi Hijiri slash ex-most kawai boy slash today's gorgeous guy slash her most hated enemy number 001.

Fourth, due to no identifiable reason at all, her body seemed to have managed to feel and look sick (that, she herself can't believe). But sick being absolutely sick, she had to miss classes, delay her project, skip the missions and get stuck in bed. Which also directly translates to being cornered by her hormone-enraged fan-club if and ever if they ever caught wind that she was all alone and, defenselessly lying in her room. Hopefully they won't.

And lastly, she would gladly accept problem number 4 with her hormone-enraged fan-club or any other, _just not him_. Him, meaning her cursed partner slash guardian while onee-chan is away. Him, meaning the only person she don't feel socializing with. Him, meaning that gorgeous guy with silvery hair and pale green orbs. Him, meaning the one who accidentally or not, gave her her first kiss. Him, meaning the one that made her heartbeat, uhm, not very very normal.

Him, meaning Youichi Hijiri.

This day was definitely not her lucky day.

_Rule number 1_, she thought to herself while sensing his footsteps getting nearer_, if you don't want to engage in a conversation, erase all possibilities for it to take place._

Hastily, she turned sideways facing the open window and covered a pillow over her head while faking sleep. Hopefully it would work, she herself doubted though. She sensed that he was now in her room. She imagined what he looked like. Most probably in his school uniform with his hair fashionably disheveled and his two hands on his pocket, standing and watching her by her bed. She heard him sigh.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be disturbing you." He first blurted out. _Good you know._ She thought to herself, still pretending to be asleep.

"But could you stop your little dumb play. I'm not stupid so don't try and make me one. You're not asleep."

_Damn, he got me._ Miaka cursed. _Rule number two, _she thought_, if he persists on a conversation and you still don't want to talk, it's just a matter of ignoring._ She took off the pillow on top of her head, letting him know that she stopped pretending. But then, she still faced against him.

He sighed again. "Don't play difficult. I'm giving you my time so you better stop wasting it."

_What the heck. So now I'm the one wasting his time?!? _Miaka angrily thought. _Rule number 3.If you can't have your escape, then it's time to play hardball. Fight in the battlefield._

"I'm not asking for your time so stop giving it blaming me in return." Miaka said as she slowly faced him.

"Are you ok now?" Youichi asked rather out-of-the-blue. He was still cold, emotionless as ice, and still doesn't give a damn about the world, but somehow, his questions had an evident tone of concern- concern that made Miaka feel shiveringly special.

"I wonder why you'd even ask." She blurted out.

The question had somewhat caught him. He looked unprepared for a reply and ever-so-slightly looked puzzled even to his own. He shrugged.

"I don't really know." He said flatly.

"You what?" Miaka asked baffled if she wanted to burst laughing or throw the whole bed at him. Well, the latter maybe.

He, for some unknown reason, looked rather amused. "I am your partner."

Miaka rolled her eyes. "So?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"I don't remember any instance, or even think of, that you would somehow claim that our so-called partnership ever will and did exist." Miaka stated as-a-matter-of-a-fact.

Youichi looked at her. She was sick alright, but still undoubtly beautiful at that. Cheeks flushed, newly-waken-up looking auburn hair, questioning brown eyes and that strawberry-tangerine scent everywhere near her that he was confusingly so attracted. The smell's just like his onee-chan, Miaka's onee-chan too (and a real one at that) he reminded himself.

He was driven back to the matter at hand. "Well, I guess I'm claiming responsibility now."

Miaka looked more questioning at the statement. "Oh, so you decided to claim responsibility now?" He was totally so confusing at his games.

"Maybe." He answered flatly.

Miaka was particularly ready to throw the nearest ton-weighing thing she could grasp of. "What was that supposed to mean?!?"

Youichi smirked. This is definitely something that he had taken a good control. "Onee-chan entrusted you to me. I'm just here doing my job."

Miaka knew perfectly what he was referring to. "Well forget about it. I'm perfectly fine alone."

"I don't think so." He simply said.

"Excuse me?!?" She asked unbelievingly. "I'm a multi-alice user, been trained for two years, does missions for more than you or I could even count, and is on the A-list. Now you're telling me I can't manage myself? Well, I hate to say, but you are so wrong."

"Well how about this Miaka Sakura-" His tone being so masculine all at once. "I am not perfectly fine about you, sick and all alone, so whether you like it or not, I'm here taking responsibility."

She didn't know if she'll grow angrier or softer towards him. "And what if I don't want your presence?"

He looked triumphant already. "You had absolutely no choice."

\m/\m/\m/\m/

Miaka felt her fever gradually decreasing. Well, a silent thank you to that guy who had watched over her, gave her medicine, brought food, and tucked her to sleep.

But she still hated him.

The reason, HE WAS STILL DARN INVADING HER LIFE!

He won't definitely leave her- not until her cursed fever totally subsides and that won't miraculously happen overnight. She dreaded the fact that he would be even staying at her room. Had she kicked her butt off into the corridor earlier and there wouldn't be anymore problem.

But the thing is, she can't just throw out someone who had really helped her through. Not to mention demonizing her crazed fan club away upon hearing her sick state. It was just accidental though, she was quite asleep when she heard a great rumble outside and recognized her fan club by their stampede sounding moves. She saw Youichi go out the door and single-handedly cast them away then muttered something that really sounded like 'if they had wake her up'.

Just then, she felt her head twitching in pain. It sure felt like splitting itself. She was really used to these instances. She knew that it was the side-effect of those Academy drugs that they made her take. They always had side-effects and they always weren't as often thankfully. But this time felt different. The headaches were usually mild but this one felt like a giant hammer pounding itself unto her.

It sent her near nausea. _Probably worsened a hundred-fold because of this fever_, she thought while crunching herself on the bed.

_Kami it hurts! _She thought of the pain silently. As she thought it was time it would fade away, it increased.

She found herself writhing in agony. Her two hands up to her head, the blanket was now kicked on the floor, her body already covered with sweat. _I need him_.

Then, for the first time in the whole day, she found herself calling his name.

"Youichi!"

But it was no need, he was already there hurtling from her living room. He looked livid and dead worried.

"Hey, Miaka, what's happening?!?" He found himself asking.

"Si-side-effect." She managed to blurt out, shaking.

He gathered her in his muscular arms. She was shaking badly. A tear uncontrollably rolled out from her eyes. She was in a great pain and he knew it big time. If she was talking about side-effect, then it could only mean one thing- the drugs taken by mission doers, just like him. He knew there was no instant relief to side-effects

It usually fades away anyway. But this time with Miaka's fever, he knew it would take a little longer and definitely more painful than usual. She was still shaking. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead while caressing her back.

"Ssh, it's ok, it'll go away." He said coaxing her.

She had now cried a lot. It was the first time Youichi ever saw her dissolved into tears. Sure she was a girl of courage, but nobody, even this tough girl could fight with pain. Instinctively though, he felt a need to protect and take care of her even more.

"Ssh, it's ok." He continued on.

Just like her tears, the pain had now gradually subsided. Youichi continued to hug her. Miaka couldn't help but to hug back. Youichi felt relieved.

"See, it's ok, I'm here."

Miaka buried her face in his chest. "Thank you."

He smirked. "Just that?"

She smiled a bit. "Maybe I'll tell onee-chan how good a babysitter you are."

"So I'm now a babysitter huh?" He asked rather not well with the thought. He thought again and smirked. "Then again, if you're the baby, I'll gladly be the babysitter."

He felt Miaka punch him lightly on the chest. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are, _my baby_." He said rather amused.

"That's disgusting. Don't call me like that." She said to him.

"Why not? You do realize your still on my arms right now do you?"

Miaka upon realizing, quickly pushed away him. "On the other hand-" he said holding her tightly, "I'd rather you stay in my arms."

"And why?" Miaka said forced to stay being hugged.

"Who knows, that headache might return anytime. And besides, I guess we'd both enjoy each other's company." He said mischievingly. "And no more complaints. I'm in charge." He said when Miaka looked like protesting. He lied to bed, hugging her.

"This doesn't seem so bad." She said almost like a whisper.

"Are you saying something?" Youichi asked as he self-adjusted her head comfortably to his chest.

"Nothing…" She said deniably. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment she had with him just beside her.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

Youichi looked at the beautiful sleeping girl beside her.

"I heard that one though." He smiled and kissed her goodnight.

**-THE END-**


End file.
